Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cloth gripping device for ensuring the pick up and gripping of only a single piece of cloth. More particularly, to a cloth gripping device which includes a cloth pressing member constituting a portion for pressing a cloth to grip the cloth so as not to allow movement of the cloth, and a claw member disposed for reciprocal movement and cooperating with the cloth pressing member to pick up and grip only one cloth therebetween. With the cloth gripping device, cloths can be assuredly gripped one by one without being damaged. Accordingly, the cloth gripping device is very effective when cloths accumulated in a pile are to be gripped one after another from the top of the pile and moved to a different desired location.